1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for optimizing retrieval and review of Broadcast News via a computer network.
2. Background Art
Broadcast news sources and newspapers provide society with the vast majority of real-time information. Unfortunately, cost efficiencies and real-time pressures demand that producers, editors, and writers select and organize content for stereotypical audiences.
Therefore, what is needed is content understanding, user modeling, and tailored presentation that generates personalcasts through tracking and/or inferring user content interests and display preferences.